It has been proposed that particular enzymes be used as an active agent for cleaning teeth. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. to M. Pader 3,855,142, Dec. 17, 1974; 4,082,841, Apr. 4, 1978 has proposed that protease, carbohydrase, lipase or lipolytic enzymes may be used to reduce the rate of formation of dental plaque and calculus. Y. Yoshimura et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,869, Oct. 12, 1976 and 3,929,579, Dec. 30, 1975, also propose that microorganisms belonging to the genus Streptomyces may be cultivated to derive enzymes used in undefined compositions for preventing and treating dental caries by lysing dental caries inducing cells such as streptococci and lactobacilli which are not lysed by egg-white lysozyme. H. Hoogendoorn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,362 - Dec. 11, 1979 propose that a glucose oxidase enzyme can form hydrogen peroxide to neutralize the pH values in the oral cavity and in tooth plaque. Also, oral compositions are proposed by J. Vidra et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,758, Feb. 20, 1979 containing dextranase and a stabilizer/activator of manganeous, calcium or magnesium ions. This is typical of the prior art development of enzymes for the treatment of dental caries and control of plaque and calculus.
However, these prior art treatment methods and agents are not satisfactory and have deficiencies. Thus, when the growth of the bacteria forming the plaque or calculus is arrested or slowed as by hydrogen peroxide treatment for example, the plaque substrate still exists. The actual killing and removal of plaque forming bacteria has been limited to particular species. Prior art enzyme treatment is primarily of that nature. However, it is more desirable to have a treatment which disintegrates and removes the plaque including the general types of cariogenic bacteria which cause its formation.
Many of the prior art treatments, such as the hydrogen peroxide generators, are to some extent toxic in the oral cavity and have harmful side effects to the mucous membrance or normal saliva constituency.
Other problems include the compositions and solutions necessary to carry the active ingredients of the prior art, which may be incompatible with the environment of the oral cavity, short lived or difficult to convey to all plaque locations, such as between teeth and the periodontal space. It is highly advantageous therefore rather to provide an active agent that is water soluble and compatible with the oral cavity saliva, etc. thereby to remain in situ for continued treatment and to reach all areas needing treatment.
A significant deficiency therefore of prior art treatment of dental caries is that the side effects enhance gum disorders rather than cure of gum disorders. It is known that some cariogenic bacteria types resident in the oral cavity are also the source of many of the gum diseases and disorders. However, the prior art attention to calculus and plaque seems to have developed cures inconsistent with simultaneous treatment of gum disorders.
Another deficiency is the length of time necessary for treatment, inconsistent with feasible application methods for prompt killing and removal of the bacteria.
A further significant problem is the presence in prior art enzyme treatments of undesired and unknown enzyme components e.g., proteases, which can make treatment ineffective and which make it very difficult to define proper dosages for prompt relief without serious side effects.
Thus, the present invention is directed to an improved method and agent for treatment for gum disorders, dental caries, plaque and calculus with specific active enzymes in a manner resolving deficiencies in the prior art enzyme treatment methods.
A specific object of the invention is to develop enzymes of a nature unharmful to mucous membranes of the oral cavity which will effectively and in a short application time kill and disintegrate those cariogenic bacteria generating gum disorders, dental caries and plaque.
Other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be found throughout the following description and claims.